Whats a Pangaea?
by jolan panthon
Summary: As Antarctica is fishing in her frozen waist land she happens to catch something very mysterious. It turns out to be Pangaea. Now the counties have to learn to live with the new found friend...but everything might go a smoothly as they originality thought. PLEASE GIVE US YOUR REVIEW! Enjoy.


Chapter one: The Man in the Ice

It was a slow day for Antarctica, well every day was a slow day for her compared to the other nations, but that day was extremely slow even for her. She hadn't caught a single fish the whole day, and being stuck in -147˚F weather all day with nothing to show for it really sucked.

"This sucks Meeps, we really need to catch something soon." She said.

"Meep" she heard a noise come from next to her and she looked down at her companion, the baby penguin waddled a little in the snow.

"Hmph, I agree" she replied as she pulled the wolf skin jacket closer to her. She was automatically unaffected by t he extremely cold temperatures of her land, but that day was even pushing her limits. Then she felt a tug on the line and her face brightened with excitement, she looked down at Meeps and he stared meeping loudly. She pulled on the line, but nothing happened, she pulled a little harder and still nothing happened. She pulled one last time, tapping a little into the super human strength that she had as one of the perks of being a nation, and the line gave away. The ice exploded as something huge broke through it and it landed a couple of feet away from Antarctica.

"Meep!" she heard Meeps say angrily as he shook off all of the ice and snow that had just landed on him and Antarctica picked herself up off of the ground. He walked over to the large object that just flew from the frozen lake, it looked like a big ice block, but there was diffidently something in it.

She walked over to it and wiped at the frost that had started to form on the surface. She bent down and looked at what was in the ice, her eyes widened and she gasped.

"What is that?!"

MEAN WHILE

Germany rubbed his temples as he sat down in his chair, the meeting has gotten t the point of no return and he had given up on hope of getting back on track.

"Shut up you bloody wanker!" England yelled from somewhere in the room.

"I will, once you admit that my food is better than the toxic waste you like to eat, _rosbif._" France said back.

"That is it you git." England yelled.

"Whoa dudes calm down; there is no reason for you two to fight over who had the best food. We all know that my cheese burgers beat your guises crap any day." America laughed loudly.

"I'm going to kill you!" England yelled and his hands were already going for America's neck.

Germany tuned them out after that, but then he caught wind of another conversation.

"Kesesese, I think West is on the verge of a mental breakdown." Prussia laughed.

"Prussia, he look like he doesn't want to be bothered, I don't think now is the best time to tease him." A quite voice said…Germany couldn't place who that voice belonged to for some reason.

"Kesesese c'mon Birdie, when he is mad is the best time to tease him." Prussia said to his quiet friend.

"I don't know…" The other trailed off. It really bugged Germany that he couldn't remember the nation's name, normally he was really good with name, but this one just escaped him.

"Germany!" A voice yelled ripping him out of his thoughts "Germany Germany Germany Germany Germany Germany Ger-"

"WHAT!" He yelled at the voice to his right. Italy looked shocked and scared for a second then turned back to normal.

"I'm hungry, and I think we are out of pasta at home so we will have to pick up some more on the way back." Italy complained. Germany sighed and looked around the room, and there was just udder chaos around him.

Back over with America, England, and France. England was pulling on France's beautiful (or so he claimed) hair, France was kicking America in the shins, while America had England in a head lock. Germany sighed and tuned ignored them again , he looked over and saw his brother sitting at his chair explaining something very enthusiastically to…no one? Maybe Prussia really had a mental problem, he decided to leave him be and that was when he noticed that someone was talking to him.\

"…and we can also get some tomatoes, they always go well with pasta and plus Romano really like them. Oh, and we need to get more food for Pookie, the last time that I checked he was out…" Italy was still talking and Germany felt his migraine set in full. He decided that there was o point in staying any longer.

"EVERYONE!" He yelled, immediately the room was dead silent. "This meeting is now over with, everyone can go home now." The room exploded into cheers of victory of and happiness. "One more thing before we go the next meeting is being held by Antarctica." The room again fell into silence.

"What is an Antarctica" America asked.

"Oh god I hate it here" America complained as his he chatted his teeth.

"I can't feel my fingers" England said.

"This cold air is horrible for my skin." France complained as well.

"Would you all just SHUT UP!" Germany ordered.

"Germany, are we there yet?" America asked

"No we will get there when we get there." He growled. They were traveling through the snow, trying to get to Antarctica's house.

"Uuuuggg we've been traveling for hours, we got to be lost." America complained.

"Don't you mean 'have to be lost' do you not know how to use grammar?" England asked "And we have only been traveling for an hour so."

"Seriously how far way dose the GPS say we are?"

"Just a little ways away." Italy said smiling.

"Wait," Germany said stopping suddenly. "Italy is in charge of the GPS!" he said in horror.

"Yep," Italy said happily. Germany grabbed the GPS, looked at it and groaned.

"Italy, this is upside down" He said.

"Oh…" Italy said looking sad.

"Great we really are lost!" America groaned in despair.

'Belt up, you git. You are just making things worse." England chastised.

"I'm not making it wore, nothing could be worse than th-"

_Aaaaaarrrrrrwwwwww_

"What was that?!" Italy screamed as he clung to Germanys arm.

"It's probably nothing." Germany tried to reason but the others weren't having it.

"Dudes that sounds like a wolf, its probably coming to kill us." America said in horror.

"Don't be ridiculous, I font think any wolves live in Antarctica." England said.

"Oh no, then it's…a Werewolf!" America cried and clung to England while the latter just face palmed.

"Hey guys, what's that?" Italy asked as he pointed to a figure that was coming over the top of a hill of snow.

"Oh…it looks like I was wrong." America said.

"Finally, you admit that one of your ideas was completely ridiculous." England and France said at the same time.

"It's a whole pack of Werewolves!" America yelled and England and France just hung their heads.

"Shut up you idiot, can't you tell that is a person on a dog sled." Germany said.

"Oh yah totally." America said as he rubbed his back of his head.

The figure got close until it pulled in front of them. Driving was a girl about 17; she was wearing a thick and very warm looking fur jacket. She stepped off of the sled and pulled down her hood.

Her long light blond, almost white, hair tumbled out of her hood and down her back until the slightly curled edges stopped at her waist. She studied them with ice blue eyes.

"Hallo" Germany greeted.

"Hello, can I help you" The girl replyed, her voice was very soft.

"We are looking for a friend of ours; we were told that she lived around here." Germany said.

"Oh so you are the nations." She asked calmly.

"Whhaaat?" Everyone asked at the same time. "We don't know what you are talking about." They said very nervously.

"Its ok, I'm the only person that lives around here. Hi I'm Antarctica"

Everyone was stunned, they didn't expect her to look like this.

"Ummm, did I say something wrong, I'm not very up to date with the modern cultures, so I apologize if I offended you in some way. I didn't mean it, really, I was just trying to be nice." She rambled while she stared at the ground and shifted her feet in the snow.

Everyone was still silent and Antarctica looked like she was on the verge of tears, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and blurry blues met soft violets.

"It's ok, they are just a little shocked. They didn't actually expect that you would exist, but it's ok they forget I exist too. Hi I'm Canada." Canada said and Antarctica smiled at him.

""Well a beautiful woman do we have here." France said, letting his accent slip a little more than usual, as he kissed Antarctica's hand.

"Ummm" was all she could say. "I think that as a compliment, so than you." She said as she pulled her hand away from France's lips.

"Lay off of her you perverted frog, if you get arrested now I think you will have set a new record." England said slyly.

"Shut up, _rosbif_." France sneered, but England just ignored him.

" 'Ello, I'm England, and the creep that just tried to molest you is France." England introduced.

"Its nice to meet you." Antarctica said sweetly.

" 'Sup dudett, I'm America." America said.

"Hello." She replied.

"Hallo I'm Germany, and that air head over there is Italy." Germany said as he pointed to Italy who was running around trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue. When he heard his name he turned and waved, Antarctica waved back.

"So where is this meeting going to be held?" America asked.

"Oh, its going to be held at my place." She said with a smile.

"So this is it!" Antarctica introduced her house. She gestured to a small igloo that was almost completely snowed in.

"Is that all of it?" America asked.

"Yah, what were you expecting?" she asked

"Something much bigger." He answered.

"Oh," was all she said. Antarctica blushed and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, it's just that I don't need a lot of space to live and I actually have a rather big house now compared to the other ones I have had to live in before. I apologize if I didn't meet your expectations, but it's actually a lot bigger on the inside." She mumbled out the last part.

"Oh, its ok." A soft voice said to her.

"Thanks, Canada." She said as she smiled, but Canada gasped as his eyes widened. Antarctica took this as a bad sign. "Oh no, I did something wrong again, did I offend you? I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"Oh no, it's not that, it's just that people don't really don't remember who I am, and they forget my name easily. I was just surprised that you remembered it." He said as he smiled at her.

"Well c'mon we have work to do." Germany said and urged them towards the igloo.

Everyone climbed into the small space, but there wasn't anything there.

"Hey Antarctica, where is everything?" America asked.

"Oh this is just the entrance." She said as she crawled in.

"Just the entrance?" Everyone said at the same time. But all Antarctica did was walk over to the middle of the small space and pushed the snow away and underneath was a wooden door on the floor. She pulled it open and under it was a flight of stairs.

"Well don't just stand there and stare it, go." She said.

One by one they all climbed down the stairs, when they got to the bottom they stepped into a rather spacious room. It looked like a living room; it had a sofa with a couple of arm chairs sitting around a coffee table. Everything was made of ice, except for the cushions on the sofa and arm chairs, they looked like they were made of a fluffy white fur. Across the room was a hallway that had a couple of doorways leading off of it.

"Where are we?" England asked.

"My house." Antarctica replied.

"This is an awesome house, you actually live underground?" America asked.

"Well I don't actually live underground, I live in the ice. It's warmer than living on the surface." She said.

"Why would it be warmer in ice than it would be outside?" Franc asked.

"Because outside is usually -130˚F, in the ice it is only 32˚F." She explained.

"Oh"

"So why did you call us here?" Germany asked.

"I found something a couple of weeks ago that is…well very disturbing." Antarctica answered.

"Disturbing how?" England asked.

"It'd be easier if I just showed you." She said. Then she walked over to a doorway that was next to the one that they just came out of, they went down another flight of stairs and into another almost empty room. All it had in it was a computer and a big block shaped thing in the middle of the room that was cover in a white cloth. Antarctica went over to it and pulled the cloth off. Under it was a block of ice, but it was what was in the block of ice that was important. It was a man, but it wasn't like any one they had ever seen.

The man in the ice tall and rather built , he had shoulder length hair, but the color was hard to determine. It changed color from every angle that you looked at it. Sometimes it was blond, and then it was brunet, then black, it changed into every hair color in the world. His cloths weird too, they weren't modern at all, in fact they were what you would expect a cave man to ware, very pre-historic.

"Who is that?" Germany asked.

"Well I know for a fact that he is a nation." Antarctica answered.

"Do you know who he is, the last time I checked all of the current nations are accounted for, so who could he be?" England asked.

"Maybe he is a dead nation." France offered.

"I have a pretty good idea who he is," Antarctica said and everyone looked at her expectantly. "If my research is correct then he is not just a dead nation

He is Pangea."

(AN)

(Panthon) Hey guys, Jolan Panthon here, we hope you liked it.

(Jolan) And if you do tell us so we can make the 2nd chapter PS What do you think of Antarctica.

(Panthon)Yes please review, this story had no beta so if you see any mistakes please tell us. This is our first fic so constructive criticism is ok, but please no flames.

(Jolan) Hey lighten up a bit would you.

(Panthon) Shut up Jolan, you were adopted.

(Jolan) _

(Panthon) If you have any questions or ideas feel free to PM us and anonymous reviews are excepted.

(Jolan) _

(Panthon) Jolan are you OK

(Jolan) _

(Panthon)I am just going to leave him be.

(Jolan) NO YOU'RE ADOPTED.

(Panthon) Whatever, anyways we hope you liked it, the next will be up depending on what kinds of reviews we get. So don't forget to review, fav, and fallow.

(Jolan) You are no longer my favorite Panthon.

(Panthon) How many Panthons do you know? O_o

(Jolan) A lot =|, anyway if you review and follow us then you get free cookies in the mail.

(Panthon) Jolan we can't afford that.

(Jolan) Ssshhh I'm trying to get them to like us.

(Panthon) Well…hopefully we'll see y'all latter but bye for now. Now say goodbye, Jolan

(Jolan) Goodbye Jolan


End file.
